


A nie mówiłem

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [53]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Prompt: Może Louis z charakterem wrednej suki, a Harry totalnie w nim zakochany. Jakaś sytuacja w szkole. Lou taka sassy queen, a Harry pan popularny. Styles uwielbia tyłek Lou. I jakieś obmacywanie w szkole? xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nie mówiłem

Zamknął książkę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. To był jakiś koszmar, nienawidził łzawych romansideł. Ostatni raz zakładał się z Eleanor. Już prędzej wolał się cały dzień łazić z nią po sklepach, niż znowu czytać takie samo gówno jak ta książka.  
Miał ochotę wyrwać wszystkie kartki, potargać i spalić, ale wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to El zażądał, aby jej odkupił to romansidło. Nie miał zamiaru wydawać na to kasy. Dlatego schował ją do torby, z zamiarem oddania jej swojej przyjaciółce.  
Podniósł się z ziemi, strzepując trawę ze spodni i rozejrzał się po terenie szkoły. Cały czas trwała długa przerwa, więc większość uczniów korzystając z pięknej, słonecznej pogody wyszło na zewnątrz. Sięgnął po swoją torbę, przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię i ruszył na poszukiwanie przyjaciółki. Nie trwało to długo. Ledwo przekroczył próg szkoła, jak poczuł drobne ciało, które się z nim zderzyło.  
\- Lou! – wysoki pisk, dostał się do jego uszu. Przed nim stała ładna szatynka, w jej oczy błyszczały podekscytowanie, a na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Wiedział, że dowiedziała się czego bardzo ciekawego i zapewne on zaraz też będzie wiedział. Nie ważne, że nie chce. El uwielbiała szkolne plotki i każdą informacją dzieliła się z Louisem, nawet jeśli ciągle jej powtarzał by się zamknęła, bo jego to nie interesuje.  
\- El, szukałem cię – odpowiedział, sięgając do swojej torby.  
\- Ja ciebie też – krzyknęła – Lou, słuchaj mam cudowne informacje – widział jak radośnie podskakuje nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy mu powie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mnie to nie interesuje – spojrzał na nią obojętnie.  
\- Ale tu chodzi też o ciebie – wykrzyknęła, tym samym zwracając na nich uwagę uczniów, stojących nieopodal nich.  
\- To tym bardziej mam to gdzieś – burknął.  
\- Oj, daj spokój – chwyciła jego ramię, aby jej nie uciekł, przypadkiem wbijając mu swoje paznokcie.  
\- El, uważaj – syknął, wyrywając jej swoją rękę.  
\- Przepraszam, ale jestem tak strasznie podekscytowana tym co usłyszałam. Muszę ci powiedzieć.  
\- Eh…dobra, tylko szybko – westchnął.  
\- Kelly powiedziała mi, że Tom jej powiedział, że Sam usłyszał od Amy, że Eva jej powiedziała, że…  
\- Eleanor, do rzeczy, albo stąd idę – warknął zirytowany.  
\- Dobra, podobno Harry Styles chce cię zaprosić na wiosenny bal – odpowiedziała podekscytowana.  
\- Kto? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie miał pojęcia o kim jego przyjaciółka mówi.  
\- Żartujesz, prawda? – spojrzała na niego zdumiona, a jej podekscytowanie jakby wyparowało.  
\- A wyglądam?  
\- Harry Styles, najbardziej pożądany facet w szkole. Wszyscy go znają – odpowiedziała z lekkim oburzeniem, kładąc dłonie na biodra – Na jakim świcie ty żyjesz Louis?  
\- Na tym samym co ty, ale wiedza kim jest Harry Styles wcale nie jest mi potrzebna. Po za tym jednak nie zna go cała szkoła, skoro ja nie wiem kim on jest – prychnął., podczas gdy wzrok dziewczyny powędrował gdzieś za niego.  
\- O mój boże – pisnęła podekscytowana – On tu idzie – chwyciła ramię Louisa i zaczęła za nie szarpać – Słyszysz Lou, Harry Styles tu idzie.  
Szatyn odwrócił się i ze znużonym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który szedł w jego kierunku. A więc to był sławny Harry Styles. Kojarzył go, ale nigdy nie był nim jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany na tyle, aby poznać jego imię. Harry był wysoki, przystojny z burzą loków, które przytrzymywał czymś co dla Louisa wyglądał jak szmatka, a jego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się prosto w szatyna.  
Odwrócił się do niego plecami, wcisnął przyjaciółce jej książkę, nie mówiąc ani słowa. I próbował ją wyminąć by odejść, ale Eleanor chwyciła go nie pozwalając mu odejść.  
\- El, puść mnie – warknął, szarpiąc się z dziewczyną.  
\- Ale on tu idzie, nie możesz stąd pójść – protestowała.  
\- Elea… - przerwał, kiedy poczuł jak czyjeś dłonie ściskają jego pośladki. Podskoczył wydobywając z siebie zaskoczony pisk.  
\- Seksowny tyłek – usłyszał niski głos.  
Odwrócił się napotykając zielone oczy i szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami. Louis musiał przyznać, że wyglądał uroczo jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Z kolei Eleanor wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek i Lou miał wrażenie, jakby przestała oddychać.  
\- Cześć Lou – szatyn czuł jak jego spojrzenie zaczyna palić. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Cześć Harry – pisk El wyprzedził Louisa.  
Loczek spojrzał na szatynkę, posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech, a Tommo zastanawiał się czy powinien ją chwycić, bo wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, był zirytowany i nie miał zamiaru jej pomagać.  
Ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na loczka, którego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w Louisa. Pomiędzy nimi panowała cisza, którą szatyn postanowił przerwać, chcąc jak najszybciej stąd iść.  
\- Więc Harry, przyszedłeś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu, czy tylko po to by pomacać mój tyłek i na mnie popatrzeć. Jeśli to drugie, to sorry, ale nie mam na to czasu – zrobił krok próbując wyminąć chłopaka. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwał mu głos loczka.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną na bal wiosenny? – posłał mu najsłodszy i najbardziej niewinny uśmiech, na jaki było go stać, jednak na Lou nie zrobiło to wrażenia.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział obojętnie. Na moment z twarzy Harry’ego zniknął uśmiech, wyglądał jakby nie rozumiał co właśnie się stało. Jednak po chwili ponownie można było podziwiać jego dołeczki. Oderwał wzrok od chłopaka i przeniósł go na dziewczynę - A ty – wymierzył palcem w przyjaciółkę – nigdy więcej nie zmusisz mnie do czytania takiego gówna – odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale zatrzymała go duża dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie – pewnie oznajmił, puszczając oczko do niższego chłopaka i klepiąc go w tyłek.  
\- Nie sądzę – prychnął – I nie dotykaj więcej moje tyłka, na to trzeba sobie zasłużyć.  
\- Wybacz, ale twojemu tyłkowi nie można się oprzeć – odpowiedział, ponownie go klepiąc i lekko ściskając.  
Louis czuł jak na jego policzku wkrada się lekki rumieniec, tylko sam nie wiedział, czy to była złość, czy reakcja na zachowanie loczka. Nie, to na pewno z powodu złości. To że przystojny chłopak go podrywa nie może być powodem jego rumieńców. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie wywołał u Louisa rumieńców.  
\- Uważaj sobie, to że jesteś przystojny i popularny nie znaczy, że możesz mnie obmacywać – wycedził, mrużąc oczy. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże i loczek odpuści.  
\- Uważasz, że jestem przystojny? – na jego usta wkradł się uśmiech zadowolenia, a Louis poczuł jak znowu się czerwieni.  
\- Nie to było najważniejsze w mojej wypowiedzi.  
\- Dla mnie tak. Powiedziałeś, że jestem przystojny – droczył się.  
\- Ugh…mam tego dość. Idę sobie – wyminął Stylesa i wyszedł ze szkoły. Musiał odetchnąć i uciec jak najszybciej od tego chłopaka. Niestety nie było mu to dane.  
\- To jak? – Harry szedł obok niego, dotrzymując mu kroku – Pójdziesz na ten bal ze mną?  
\- Już ci powiedziałem, że nie – warknął, zatrzymując się i patrząc na ciągle uśmiechniętego chłopaka.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- A dlaczego tobie tak zależy? – założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Ja pierwszy zadałem pytanie – oburzył się, jednak Louis milczał nie mając zamiaru odpowiadać – Podobasz mi się od dawna i to z tobą chciałbym tam iść.  
\- Cóż, muszę cię rozczarować, ale pójdziesz z kimś innym – ponownie ruszył przed siebie. Uszedł kilka kroków, kiedy poczuł ręce Harry’ego na biodrach, które go zatrzymały.  
\- Jestem pewny, że pójdę z tobą – wyszeptał do jego ucha, przygryzając płatek. Po ciele Louisa przeszedł dreszcz.  
Lou wbił mu łokieć w żebra i wykorzystując okazję, że Harry go puścił, ruszył dalej.  
\- Wiesz, że nie dam ci spokoju, dopóki się nie zgodzisz? W końcu usłyszę „tak”! Zobaczysz! A ja powiem „a nie mówiłem”! – krzyknął za nim.  
\- Nigdy - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami i zniknął za rogiem budynku.  
*****  
Tak jak Harry zapowiedział nie poddawał się. Codziennie w każdej wolnej chwili zaczepiał Louisa, prosząc, aby poszedł z nim na bal.  
Na początku to był koszmar. Tommo miał już tego dość, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka zamiast mu pomóc również się na niego uwzięła. Kiedy nie było przy nich Stylesa, to Eleanor zamęczała szatyna, mówiąc mu, że jest idiotą i powinien się zgodzić. Ten tylko prychał mówiąc jej, aby się zamknęła i zajęła sowimi sprawami.  
Z czasem ich przekomarzanie zaczęło się zmieniać w normalne rozmowy, które obojgu sprawiały radość. Louis nie chciał się przyznać, ale polubił Harry’ego i co raz częściej łapał się na chęci zgodzenia się na propozycję loczka. Jednak szybko ją odpychał nie chcąc dać satysfakcji Stylsowi, z tego, że miał rację.  
\- Cześć skarbie – usłyszał niski głos i poczuł klepniecie w tyłek.  
Odwrócił się zamykając szafkę i wściekłym wzrokiem spojrzał na loczka.  
\- Już ci nie raz mówiłem, abyś przestał dotykać mojego tyłka i nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknął.  
\- A ja ci już mówiłem, że nie umiem trzymać rąk przy sobie, kiedy jestem z tobą – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
Louis prychnął wymijając chłopaka i zmierzając w stronę biblioteki. Miał do napisania referat z biologii i musiał znaleźć kilka informacji.  
\- Louis – Harry podążył za nim – Wiesz, że już w tą sobotę jest bal.  
\- I? – pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i od razu skierował się do odpowiedniego działu.  
\- Tylko ci przypominam, będę po ciebie o 19.30 – oznajmił.  
\- Przypomnij mi, kiedy zgodziłem się iść z tobą?  
\- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, ale to się wydarzy – zatrzymali się przed jedną z półek, na której Louis zaczął szukać książki.  
\- Jak zwykle, pewny siebie – westchnął, jednak jego usta ułożyły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Nie umiał tego powstrzymać.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem pewny siebie. Bo wiem, że chcesz się zgodzić.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? – zaśmiał się próbując ukryć, że zaskoczyło go to co powiedział mu loczek. Niby skąd miał to wiedzieć, musiał blefować.  
\- Myślisz, że tego nie widać? – zaśmiał się, odwracając go przodem do siebie i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach – Na początku od razu się nie zgadzałeś, ale z czasem zacząłeś się chwilę zastanawiać zanim udzielałeś odpowiedzi. Jakbyś nie wiedział co zrobić.  
Louisa zatkało, po raz pierwszy nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Aż tak łatwy był do przejrzenia?  
\- A ty co, jakiś pieprzony psycholog, żeby analizować moje zachowanie? – prychnął, na co Harry się zaśmiał.  
\- Nie zaprotestowałeś, czyli to prawda – puścił mu oczko – Czyli mam rozumieć, że pójdziesz ze mną?  
\- Pod dwoma warunkami. Po pierwsze nie powiesz „a nie mówiłem”. Po drugie przestaniesz macać mnie po tyłku.  
\- Ok – pokiwał głową ze śmiechem. Przysunął się do Louisa, pochylając się i składając pocałunek na jego ustach. Z początku był niepewny i delikatny, ale kiedy Lou to odwzajemnił, pogłębił pocałunek.  
Przyciągnął szatyna bliżej siebie, zjeżdżając dłońmi na jego pośladki, ściskając je, na co z ust niższego wydobył się pisk.  
\- Ej – odsunął się, gniewnie spoglądając na Harry’ego – Co to miało być?  
\- Sorry, ale nie umiem się powstrzymać – zaśmiał się i nim Louis zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ponownie go pocałował.


End file.
